da_amazing_bunker_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bingo
Bingo is one of the core mechanics in da amazing bunker simulator. It is the main highlight of the [[Lobby/Department of Bingo|Lobby/Department of Bingo]]. Bingo is also one of the main methods of earning money in the game, and is only located in the First Floor. ---- Description Much like the real life game, Bingo '''in DABS is a game where you wait for your number to be chosen on your card, in which a row filled will lead to a win. Every 25 seconds or so, a new number is displayed on a monitor, which, if matched with the number on your card, will display green. Once a card has a row of green, pressing '''BINGO will alert everyone in the server of the winning card, playing audio from the DJ Man and showing a message of your name saying "Bingo". When you win, you get $50 and your win counter goes up by 1. You acquire a card from Mr. Card Man, where you can hold out your card to show the Bingo card GUI on your screen. Unequipping the Bingo '''card does not hide the GUI unless you press the X button located on the left of it. This means you can equip other items with the '''Bingo card still shown on your screen to avoid annoyance. The Bingo '''card can be customized using the custom paper Gamepass, found in the game afk and wait till its your magic number simulator (aawtiymns). The background color of the card will change depending on what color you choose using the custom paper Gamepass. Every win counts to your Wins counter in the player leaderboard, as well as the Leaderboards located on the walls. Trivia * '''Bingo is best played when you are working on something other than ROBLOX but can check back every so often (doing homework, watching YouTube videos, playing games with friends with ROBLOX in the background, etc). This way, you can rack up wins and not be bored from waiting. Be careful to check back every 15 minutes or so to avoid being disconnected for being idle for 20 minutes. * If you reset or change floors, you will lose your Bingo card and you will have to get another one from Mr. Card Man. Therefore, it is recommended you finish a Bingo card before heading to another floor if you have progress on your card. * Using the custom paper Gamepass, you can change the material, background color, font and font color of your Bingo card. * If there are multiple rows filled out and you press Bingo, only one win is counted. * It is not recommended to go AFK, as it can be a waste of time leaving a full Bingo card. Try Work instead. * Despite it being held out, nothing can be seen on the Bingo '''card whatsoever. Screenshot 733.png|The timer that displays the number chosen, which applies to your '''Bingo card. Screenshot 732.png|The message displayed to everyone when someone clicks BINGO on their winning card. Category:Games